Code Lyoko Evolution
by The Writer From The Mist
Summary: The new Code Lyoko season kind of let me down so I made my own version of Season 5: "Is XANA dead? Is he really? Could a dream be true, but to make it happen, a terrible price must be payed?" CODE LYOKO EVOLUTION (SEASON 5)
1. Prologue

**I do not own Code Lyoko or Code Lyoko Evolution nor anything that appears in the series. Any fact in this that is the same as in the series is purely coincidencial. **

**I made this story because the Code Lyoko Evolution kind of let me down, so I made my own continuation of the series.**

* * *

Prologue:

Tears Don't Solve Problems

"_We did it Aelita, XANA's dead."_

_Aelita tried to cry, but in the virtual world, tears were something unexistentional. _

_She looked around Sector 5. The Mantas had now disappeared and she felt how the four other sectors were cleansed of monsters. XANA...was dead._

_Her father...he...he...was gone._

_The terrible truth sank into her just as a rock sinks into a lake rapidly._

_Aelita waited for ages with deep sadness for Jeemy to send her back; but after what seemed like an hour, nothing seemed to happen. She looked around nervously._

"_Jeremy? Is everything-?"_

_Before she could finish her sentence a sudden flash blinded before a giant black mist took her in its clutches and thrust her down._

"_aaaaAAAAHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs gor Jeremy to materialize her back into one of the Scanners at the slapped at her wrsit for her wings to appear, but they seemed to have vanished. She fell and fell until, all of a sudden, a white light surrounded her, making her float in mid-air. _

"_Aelita...my darling daughter..."_

"_Daddy? You're not...dead?"_

"_Look for me, dear, and look for your mother..."_

"_Daddy! Don't leave me! Tell me more, what can I do?"_

_Silence_

* * *

**Kadic Academy**

**00:48**

"No!"

Aelita woke up bathed completely in cold sweat.

She shivered at the coldness of the floor.

She reached for her phone, but as she stood up, she froze.

_Jeremy hates me..._

Now she remembered. Jeremy, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, even William, hated her. Because of her foolish dreams, XANA was back. Becuase of her stupid dreams, the world was in danger. Beuase of her childish dreams, the whole gang had to take care since anyday could be their last day in life. XANA loathed them and wanted them all worse than dead.

Aelita had been deeply shaken by her father's death. After shutting the SuperComputer, her firends had made a private funeral for him. She was extremely grateful-especially since they all agreed to help her find traces of her long-lost mother: Anthea.

However, her dreams had led her to believe the impossible: her father had somehow survived and was trapped in his energy form inside a deactivated Lyoko.

Nobody in the gang freeted the news positively (perhaps Odd at the start). Jeremy stated XANA and Hopper were both dead and gone. Yumi and Ulrich agrred with him. Odd said it would be fun to have adventures again but that maybe it was better to leave this alone. She hadn't asked William about this at all, since almost all in the gang secretly despised him.

But she was outvoted.

This lead to various fights, until at last, sick with anger and grief, Aelit dared to go back to the Factory.

She remebered precisely what happened.

The virus had survived, he wasn't dead. And thanks to her idiocy of gigantic proportions, XANA manged to trick her and come back (although in a weaker form). But he had come back.

Aelita still winced at the memor of the gang's reaction when they discovered what had happened. Jeremy...it was too painful to think about what he said. Yumi...Ulrich...even Odd got mad at her.

Looking up she realized her eyes were cloudy. Tears were filling them and she blinked hard trying to not let them fall.

"Tears don't solve problem, Aelita." she said to herself in an attempt to give herself some courage. "Get a grip, you idiot! Don't give up."

As she siad these words, her wishes of crying became stronger. She started to remember that horrible day. That horrible day when XANA came back...because of her fault.

Her fault...

* * *

**In the Next Episode:**

_**Kadic Academy, Jeremy's Room:**_

_"I'm sorry, Aelita but your Dad's...well...dead."_

_"He could have survived, you know!"_

_**Factory:**_

_"Daddy?"_

_"Help me, my dear daughter, I'm very weak..."_

_"Yes Daddy!"_

_**Lyoko:**_

_Sectors appear again along with Sector 5 and there is a sudden black mist..._

* * *

**OK, I know this is kind of short but this is just a Prologue. Please review; I am open to ideas. Chapter 1 is up real soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**This episode is set in flash back as will be some of the following.**

* * *

Episode 1 (96)

Daddy?

**Kadic Academy, Jeremy's Room**

**14:17**

"Sorry, Aelita, but your Dad's...well..dead."

"He could have survived you know!" said Aelita starting to get really frustrated.

"Look, Princess." Ulrich sat on Jeremy's bed. "We promised to look for your mother, but we all have to accept it. Your father's gone. You saw it yourself, there's no loophole this time."

"Ulrich's right, Aelita." said Yumi.

"Well...I have to admit...going back to Lyoko... can't be that bad..." Odd stopped talking as he saw Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy's death glares. "But they're right, Princess. Hopper's dead."

"He survived already many times!" shouted Aelita. "He could have done it again!"

"I don't think so...Aelita, please..."

"Don't _Aelita, please_ me, Jeremy! XANA's dead maybe, but my father could be wandering in a limbo right now, waiting for us to look for him!You're my boyfriend Jeremy, I thought you would understand at the least!"

The gang looked at each other. Aelita-ruby red in the face- tapped her foot impatiently.

"Sorry Aelita. But I refuse to believe it. I saw it. You saw it." Jeremy stepped back a little as Aelita hid her face and clenched her fists in anger while trembling uncontrolably. "I promise to dedicate all the time I usually spent researching things in Lyoko in finding your mother. But please...leave it."

Aelita had gone silent.

It was a long pregnant pause before:

"Aelita?" said Ulrich tentatively.

"FINE!" Aelita seemed to erupt like a volcano. "FINE!"

She slammed the door after a few seconds of incomprehensible yelling.

Jeremy and Odd went to follow her, but Yumi stood up.

"Leave her. She needs time for the truth to sink in completely." she said wisely as if her older sister.

"I have to admit, if XANA were to come back...it ould be fun." said Odd quietly.

"You can't be serious!" the other three corused as if they had practised saying it for several days.

"And anyway, XANA's dead, he's never ever coming back." Jeremy had the sudden feeling that he said that ithout much confidence. "Go to lunch, guys. I'm still looking for things about Antea."

"Don't push yourself too much Einstein." said Odd as he opened the door. "You missed enough lunchs when XANA was here to feed a family of seven."

"Take care Jeremy." said Yumi as she crossed out to the corridor to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Kadic Academy, Cafeteria**

**14:58**

"Ah. Just what I needed." said Odd patting his, finally, satisfied stomach.

"I think you crossed the line when you took your fourth helping of _tacos_." said Ulrich finishing his piece of pie.

"In Japan, with the noise you make eating, you would bring tears of joy to any cook." said Yumi laughing.

"Has any of you seen Aelita?" asked Odd sipping water. "She seemed real mad at us for what happened this before."

"At least her father loves her." muttered his roommate darkly. "My father wouldn't give a damn until I were dead or summat."

"_Ulrich_!" said Yumi reproachfully.

"Hey, Princess!" shouted Odd as Aelita took a tray.

She glanced, gave him a look og disdain and ignored them completely and instead sat down beside Sissi.

After shutting down Lyoko, Sissi had become a good friend of the gang (but perhaps Herve still felt angry at them beacuae of Ulrich).

Aelita finished gulping a last mouthful, bade goodbye to Sissi and left hurriedly; throwing the tray at Rosa who-thanks to many years of experience of students-catched it in mid-air.

"She's still mad at us." said Yumi in a hushed voice.

"She'll get over it." said Ulrich sympathetically.

* * *

**Factory**

**15:23**

"Sorry guys." said Aelita s she crossed the bridge towards the factory hesitantly. "It's for my dad."

Overtaken by a sudden urge, she rushed to the ropes and barely noticed the friction she created as she went down.

She quickly entered the code and the elvator carried her down to the Supercomputer Room.

Aelita froze as she saw er father's creation. She remebered evrything that happened that day they closed it.. Was she going to open it? Was XANA really dead? If her father was alive...could XANA have survived the program Jeremy made along with him? No. Her father was alive but XANA was dead.

Now full of a strange sensation, she walked calmly towards the machine and pulled down the lever. There was a blinding flash and Aelita felt as if hse had unleashed the force of the winds.

Lyoko was back to life.

* * *

**Lyoko**

All five sectors came back to life. Towers with their blue auras appeared. Lyoko's core came back to life.

Sector 5 regained its many screens of programs and numbers.

Lyoko was back to life.

* * *

**Factory, Lab**

**15:25**

Aelita held her breath as the elevator brought her to the Lab Room. The Computer screen's was on, the Holomap showed Lyoko's map.

The pink-haired girl jumped onto the seat who carried her near the keyboard. She used a program Jeremy showed her to use that checked Lyoko for any life-signals.

After a year's closure, the computer was taking forever to load and the program was too weak to actually determine what the life-form was.

BEEP!

Aelita gave a jolt at the sound. There in the Digital Sea that was blackened of Sector 5, the program detected something. The nervous girl was not very sure if it was her father. However, she put on the headphone.

"D-d-daddy?"

A window had opened on the screen. Ther was something written:

_Aelita._

"Daddy? Is it you?"

_Darling, help me, I'm very weak._

"Yes Daddy! What can I do?" Aelita could barely hide her joy.

_Get me some energy. Activate some Towers for me, dear daughter._

"Yes Daddy! I'll do it!"

_Help me._

Aelita's finger seemed to surf on the keyboard as she worked and worked. Soon enough, a tower in the Desert, Forest, Mountains, Ice and Sector 5 had a green aura.

"Is that enough?"

_No Aelita. I'm better, but I'm still to weak. Try with a Return to the Past._

"But if I do that, my friends will know it. I want to surprise them. To show them they are so very wrong!"

_Alright, my love. Maybe you could come tomorrow again. But come soon, I won't be able to resist much longer._

"I'll come! I promie Daddy!" cried Aelita with tears of joy.

She put down the head phone and rushed out of the factory, the sun was beginning to set and if she wanted to take dinner and regain strength, she better arrive quickly.

* * *

**Kadic Academy, Ulrich and Odd's Room**

**22:42**

"Have you seen Aelita today?"

"No."

Ulrich looked up from his French textbook to look at his friend.

"Shit! What's wrong with me today?" demanded Odd out of thin air. "I've been stuck on Level 5 since nine o'clock!"

"You're worried aren't you?"

"Well...yeah."

"I trust Yumi, she's a girl if you haven't noticed, pal. I'm sure that tomorrow, Aelita will join us for breakfast again."

"If you say so..."

Ulrich dived into his French studies again, but found it impossible to concentrate. Somethng was nagging him.

_Is Odd...in love with Princess?_ he thought preoccupiedly. _If he is, there's bound to be trouble._

* * *

**Kadic Academy, Jeremy's Room**

**03:45**

Jeremy began to feel his eyelids droop.

He looked at his watch and felt with a jolt that it was almost four in the morning.

He sighed and left his computer.

Since they defeated XANA. He had disconnected it with the Factory's one. but that proved to make that his own was slower than a snail. He had searched for hours not even stopping to go down to eat; Yumi and Ulrich ha brought him some meatloaf and chips from the cafeteria and the tray now lay with the food untouched on his bed.

He thought about Aelita. He thought it was childish that Hopper could have survived, he would have detected it. Nevertheless, he felt that Aelita needed something to comfort her after all this.

He yawned, and before he knew it, he was snoring away soundly. Ignoring the sudden creak of the door, the rapid movements of someone as well as the clinking of metal as somebody took a cardbox from his room.

Outside the blonde boy's room, Aelita took the many cables that Jeremy had used to connect his computer.

"Sorry, love." she whispered. "It's for a good reason.

* * *

**In the next episode:**

**_Factory:_**

_"Daddy?"_

_**Kadic Academy:**_

_"Where's Aelita?"_

_"I saw her leaving school before, you don't think-?"_

_"No, she wouldn't..."_

* * *

**Is the chapter okay? Please review! Oh yes, and there will be much of relationships in here, so look for them!**


	3. Chapter 2

Episode 2 (97)

You're Not Daddy

**Kadic Academy, Cafeteria**

**8:36**

"Where's Aelita?"

"Dunno." said Odd after frenzied mouthfuls of toast and eggs. "_Thee musf be in fer thoom cryin'_"

"Della Robbia! Didn't they tell you talking with your mouth full is rude?" said Jim slapping Odd on the shoulder.

Jeremy, Ulrich and Yumi laughed as Odd went ruby red in embarresment. He finished swallowing his toast and refused to eat more.

"Hmmm...well, anyway we can see her in class today." said Jeremy.

"I'll try see her, I have a free period now before Italian." added Yumi.

* * *

**Factory, Lab**

**9:01**

"What should I do Daddy?"

_Aelita, get me some enegy, I'm feeling very weak..._

"Daddy! Hold on!"

Aelita began reactivating the towers, as well as activating a few more until Lyoko's towers with green aura were much common than blue ones. Still, Aelita opened a program and found out she still needed 5.87% more enrgy.

"I still need a bit more of energy!" she shouted in frustration.

Aelita felt insignificant. She wasn't good enough to even help her father. She was a useless little girl.

_Delete some programs, dear._

"That could work!" the pink-haired girl said cheerfully.

After a few more typing and working, she was able to delete the vehicle program.

"Is that enough Daddy?"

This time, no writing appeared, therefore a great silence followed ungraciously. Nerves were once again, attacking Aelita so she whispered hesitantly.

"...Daddy?"

_You stupid little girl..._

Before she knew it, a great balck mist shot out of the screen!

"NO! NOT XANA!" shrieked Aelita hysterically."NO! NO! NO!"

But it was too late for regrets, the black mist rushed out of the Lab, looking for a body...and it found one.

* * *

**Lyoko**

XANA, although without a body, cackled with laughter. He was back, maybe with much less power (but he could regain it later). And now the first thing to do was kill Aelita.

He activated a Tower-the long lost red aura appeared- and sent a part of him in a black mist form to posses someone.

And there was someone just perfect outside the Factory on the borders.

* * *

**River Beside Factory**

**9:55**

Nicholas was fishing. Alone. He was used to that, Herb would never agree to come with him if it was the last thing he did (Sissi was out of question). He normally used this hobby as a "_great experience in the moonlight_".

However, today, fish seemed to be in no hunger. He sighed as another whole ten minutes past with no signs of fih or even a ripple.

Until all of a sudden, he saw somehing that resembled black smoke. He stared intently (unaware he was in danger of possesion by an evil virus) and innocently stuck his hand in the smoke. That was the last thing before everything was balck for Nicholas.

His eye were only providing sight to XANA.

"It feels great to be in a weak and stupid's human body." he chuckled in that mechanical voice that characterised XANA. "And now to get rid of the pink-haired brat."

With his powers, Nicholas ran at top speed towards the Factory.

* * *

**Kadic Academy, History Room**

**9:55**

"Where's Aelita?" whispered Ulrich.

"Dunno, is she still in her room crying?" asked Odd

"Checked . It's empty. No note."

"Hey, I think..."

"What?" muttered Jeremy"

"I saw her leaving school before- you don't reckon-?"

"She wouldn't..." said Jeremy confidently."Would she?"

The three boys stared at the empty chair where Aelita usually sat in, ignoring the teacher who was explaining something about the French Revolution in the nineteenth century.

"Jeremy...you're her boyfriend...talk to her."

"She won't listen to me. It makes it only worse that I'm her boyfriend. She thinks I should have sided with her."

"You'll have to admit that she's got a point. You could have been more..._empathetic_."

Jeremy ignored Ulrich and instead took out his phone.

_Aelita, where R U? Need 2 talk. J_

* * *

**Factory, Lab**

**10:00**

Aelita was frantic. She had calmed herself and said she thought she had probably fallen asleep and dreamed that XANA had come back.

She was about to look for her father again when suddenly, Nicholas appeared out of nowhere.

"Why thank you Aelita!" he laughed malevolently. "You helped me come back. Oh! Look! You even gave me enough to activate a you so much. I can even surf back through the internet now!"

"This is a nightmare..." whispered Aelita frightenedly.

"Oh, yes! This is a nightmare, dear Aelita. But its one that you will never awake from..." he laughed sycophantically with a cold voice that sent chills to her spine. "Now... _YOU DIE_!"

"NO!" before she knew it, Aelita had taken a fallen stick from the floor and struck Nicholas in the stomach.

Nicholas-XANA gave a groan and fell to the floor.

"I'll start an auto-virtualization program." she said briskly.

She did that and rished to the Scanners, completely sure of what she had to do now. The Scanner doors closed, and thus, Aelita felt the forc e that made her go up and a rush of wind that lifted her hair.

* * *

**Lyoko**

Returning to the virtual world was like a freezing cold shower, or at least that was what Aelita felt as she landed on the Ice Sector.

She looked at herself and saw she had changed into a girl with elf-pointed ears with green earings wearing a pink form-fitting suit.

"Damn. I forgot. There are no vehicles anymore thanks to me."

She slapped at her wrist and her pink wings appeared and she flew as she observed the tower in the distance.

"Two Krabs. Easy." she said to herself as she approached two red Krabs that began shooting lasers at the sight of her.

"Energy Field!" she roared as a pink orb of energy shot out of her hand, destorying the Krab on the left.

The second Krab managed to hit her on the chest which-Aelita thought- was probably worth stealing fifty life-points from her.

Feeling furios at the Krab, she used her Creativity and a huge block of ice feel on top of the monster which exploded.

Aelita wasted no time, knowing that Nicholas-XANA would awake sooner or later in the lab. She rushed into the tower with the red aura and tresspassed the roots. She walked nervously towards the centre of the platform. A sudden force pushed her upwards. She arrived onto another platform.

A familiar screen appeared before her. Remembering her act of every attack that she neutralised, she placed her hand on the screen who immediately accepted her. She moved her hand and on the screen flashed:

_**AELITA **_

_**CODE LYOKO**_

She felt relieved as she felt XANA's power in the tower vanished in a second and the ed aura was replaced with the blue one.

"Tower deactivated." she confirmed as she rushed out of the tower and killed herself with an Energy Field.

* * *

**River Beside Factory**

**10:21**

"Wow, my head feels like a bomb about to set off." moaned Nicholas as he rubbed his head and opening his eyes. "What the bloody hell happened?"

He looked around, and shurgging his shoulders with the conclusion he must have fallen asleep and dreamt about all these things, he picked up his fishing rod, basket consequently leaving.

* * *

**Factory Entrance**

**10:22**

Hiding behind one of the pillars that held the entrance, Aelita let out a sigh of relief as she saw Nicholas leaving.

"That was close. Too close."

However, she felt it best if this time, she handled the problem alone. The gang would hate her...forever.

After giving the Factory a glance, she rushed towards Kadic, realising she would need an excuse for having not attended the first two periods.

Her phone beeped. She looked at Jeremy's message and immediately erased it. She wasn't going to talk to Jeremy...at all.

She pursued her race back to school with a heavy heart, remebering that her worst nightmare, had once again returned.

* * *

**Kadic Academy**

**11:30**

Recess was one of the most enjoyable times at Kadic and the school grounds where full of students who were either chatting or going to the library to study.

"Okay, this starts to get ludricous." said Yumi frowning. "I understand that she is most upset, but ignoring everything and gambling her stay at Kadic is simply idiotic."

"Hey! Ther she is!" cried Odd. "Princess! Over here!"

Aelita treated him as if he were thin air, she pushed past him and ran towards History Room to explain to the teacher her absense.

"Talk to her Einstein." whispered Ulrich as he saw Aelita run to her room." She needs comfort."

"Well...I..." Jeremy looked one by one at the serious faces of his friends. "Alright..._alright_...I'll talk to her after curfew."

"Atta boy, Einstein, our computer-freak Romeo..." joked Odd.

* * *

**In the next episode:**

**_Kadic Academy:_**

_"Aelita, something's wrong, tell me, we're family."_

_"No Odd! We're not cousins this is just some stupid lie! You and I will never be family, geddit?"_

_**Lyoko:**_

_"Crap. Xana's gonna wreck something if I don't deactivate the Tower fast. I'll need a Return."_

_"I'm on it."_

_"JEREMY?!"_

* * *

**So, how was it? Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
